Bang Bang Bang
by augustush waters
Summary: AU, Modern-Day: After Jason left Piper for Reyna, she became famous and he became stuck in California with a cheating girlfriend. When they both get invited o Hazel and Frank's wedding, things get ugly... And we're not talking about Reyna's dress. Songfic to Christina Perri's "Bang Bang Bang" NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO or the**__ song._

_ "All my life you know I haven't been very love strong_

_ There's been so many fights that I fought and I never won_

_ So I decided that I should just give up in trying to right your wrongs_

_ And word on the street is that she did to you what you did to me._

_ Bang! Bang! Bang! Boy!_

_ You're goin' down, down, down, boy_

_ To the ground where you left my heart to bleed._

_ Bang! She shot you._

_ Karma tastes so..."_

_ - "Bang Bang Bang" by Christina Perri_

Maybe Piper thought eight years would've been enough for her. But, _oh_, was she wrong. He left her for Reyna. He could've been with her, but he chose Reyna.

And going to Hazel and Frank's wedding was just asking for trouble. But, hey, she was asked to be the maid of honor. She really wanted to refuse, but that _tiny _Aphrodite-daughter part of her just couldn't say no.

Piper groaned and chucked her phone at her bed. She walked over to it and fell face down onto her white sheets. She stared at the text she'd sent Hazel.

_'Yes Hazel! Of course! I would love to be your maid of honor!' _She texted.

'_Really? Thanks so much Pipes!_' Hazel, more likely Frank since Hazel barely knew how to call, texted back.

Piper flipped over, face down into the pillow, and screamed.

As she screamed, she cried just a little. _Jason_...

_-Jason's POV-_

I broke up with her. I had just finished breaking up with Reyna. Gods, how could I have been so stupid?!

She's been cheating on me the entire time we were together! Eleven damn years! That's mentioning the time we broke up for like three years, but still.

All with some guy named Draco Malfoy! I mean really... Draco Malfoy? Who names their kid that?!** (A/N Harry Potter nerd refrence)**

Why did I agree to go to this wedding? Stupid Frank and Hazel... getting married.

Maybe I shouldn't go...

_But they're your friends, Jason!_

Piper is going to be there and it'll be awkward...

_No! Jason, you should go! It's not everyday your friends get married!_

It's logical...

"That's it! I'm going to Hazel and Frank's wedding!" Jason yelled out to nobody.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blah blah blah I don't own PJO or HoO or the song, blah blah blah.**_

_"All my life you know I haven't been very love strong_

_There's been so many fights that I fought and I never won_

_So I decided that I should just give up in trying to right your wrongs_

_And word on the street is that she did to you what you did to me._

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Boy!_

_You're goin' down, down, down, boy_

_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed._

_Bang! She shot you."_

_- "Bang Bang Bang" by Christina Perri_

__Since Hazel and Frank had been so generous with their wedding plans in Australia, along with the invites, they'd also sent their attending guests plane tickets.

And with them knowing Jason and Piper hadn't seen each other in eight years, they just had to give them the seats next to one another.

The crowded JFK airport of New York on a Friday was just horrible. Piper had arrived dressed in a mint green, oversized cardigan, dark leggings, a striped black and white long-sleeve, and black flats. She brought along her blue _Rebecca Minkoff_ crossbody, filled with the in-flight essentials of course, her small carry-on duffle, and her small suitcase. She was a light packer.

Little did she know that just across the airport, rushing not to miss his flight, was Jason Grace. He saw two men with large, black _Canon Rebel T3i's_ strapped around their necks and knew someone famous was coming. Or was already there.

He was sporting his usual airport attire. A light blue hoodie, dark jeans, a blue and red checkered over-shirt, and a black t-shirt with dark blue _Converse_. You could probably guess he liked the color blue.

He went up to the _Jet Blue_ fast check-in machine and punched in all his information and printed out his boarding pass. He had packed light, a simple small carry on and blue duffle bag, so he had no need to check in luggage. He began sprinting to the boaring gate, not caring if he knocked over any people or luggage, since there was only about seven minutes left to board.

Piper carried her bag of _McDonald's _and her duffle bag through Gate 21 and onto the plane. The last time she was on a plane was... well, two weeks ago when she had come back from filming her movie, _Keep Up With Me._

She sighed and took her seat. _17 B, _she sighed again. _Why Hazel and Frank? Why must you torture me like this? _She wondered as she looked at who else was in her row.

It was someone she hadn't seen in eight years. She wondered if he had gotten better looking, or if it was just the fact that they hadn't seen each other in so long. Nope, he had gotten better looking.

She stopped, mid-aisle, as she just stared at him. The way the light from the window reflected of off his bright blue eyes and golden hair had her mesmerized. He was so handsom without even trying, it made Piper almost faint.

"Hey! Lady! Move it!" a man behind her yelled. "Oh my god! You're Pioer McLean! The actress! Oh, Miss McLean I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be sorry! I just stopped in the middle of the aisle! I should be the one appologizing!" She said. "I'm so sorry, sir."

Jason took his earbuds off as he heard her name. _Piper McLean_. It's been eight years since he saw her, and he just wanted to see her so bad... "Piper," he muttered. When he saw her walk towards him, his heart stopped.

She looked so pretty. Her choppy, brown hair was now silky and smooth and even- Jason almost passed out, the way she just _radiated_ beautiful.

"Jason. Jason Grace, is that you?" She asked as she stood in the aisle next to him. "Jason Grace, my Gods, I haven't seen you in forever!"

Jason abrubtly stood up. "Piper, I've missed you too," he said and they both hugged. He breathed in her smell- like vanilla, piña colada gum, and flowers. He was intoxicated.

She did the same. Piper rested her head on his chest, him being around six inches taller than her, and smelled his scent- clean laundry and candy.

Their nice little reunion was cut short when someone in the aisle coughed. They both broke away, blushing red, and turned to face the mistake Jason made- Reyna.

**REVIEW TIME?**

**Guest: Thanks! I like the refrences too.**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE! ABOUT THE FIC!

**Ahh the dreaded authors note... Okay, so apparently I'm breaking the guidlines for Bang Bang Bang, so I'm going to have to remive all of the lyrics if I don't want to be reported.**

**I'm sorry! I have no idea why Sweet Nothing or Shake It Out Hasn't been deleted yet, so I'm going to leave the past chappies up just to see if the bastard of the reporting team or whatever does report me.**

**No offense to that bastard. That is all-ith!**

**Love Always,**

**District12n2**


	4. Chapter 3

_**I don't own PJO or HoO or the song. Please don't report me for this.**_

_"All my life you know I haven't been very love strong_

_There's been so many fights that I fought and I never won_

_So I decided that I should just give up in trying to right your wrongs_

_And word on the street is that she did to you what you did to me._

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Boy!_

_You're goin' down, down, down, boy_

_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed._

_Bang! She shot you."_

_- "Bang Bang Bang" by Christina Perri_

"R-Reyna. What, uh, what are you doing here?" Jason stuttered as he and Piper gaped at the brunette standing in the plane aisle.

"I'm on my way to Hazel and Frank's wedding, Jason." Reyna said like he was a two-year-old.

"And, Haze and Frank put you in the, uh, same row as us?" He asked skeptically. Piper still stared in awe.

"Well, no. Percy wanted to sit next to Annabeth, so I gave him my ticket. Oh, Piper, dear, it's not nice to stare," She smirked. "Besides, it gives me time to talk to my _boyfriend_."

"I'm not your boyfriend anymore," He growled. "You cheated on me, remember? With what's his face? _Draco Malfoy_."

"From the _Harry Potter_ books?" The entire plane asked in unison.

"Harry Who?" Jason asked. Piper coughed.

"Uh, _Draco Malfoy_ is a fictional character from the _Harry Potter_ books by _J.K. Rowling_... He's also the biggest mama's boy, besides Percy." Piper whispered.

"Hey! I heard that!" Percy yelled. Piper, Jason, and Reyna waved him off.

"Wait- Draco wasn't real?" Jason had a confussed look on his face.

"No! Draco is real! He's coming to the wedding too," Reyna huffed. "Oh! Look, there he is now."

A tall bleach-blonde guy with blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, black pants, black boots, and a navy-blue scarf- hell, this guy was almost as emo-looking as Nico.

"Reyna!" He called out as he unslung his messenger bag from his shoulder. It was black too. He was also English.

"Hey, where are we sitting?" He asked, trying to hide the fact that he was out-of-breath. Most likely from running so he wouldn't be late for his flight.

"Ooh! Right-" She pointed at the first aisle in the coach section. "There! Let me just go to the bathroom to freshen up, and I'll be right there!"

He nodded. "Reyna, who's this?" He asked gesturing to Piper and Jason.

"Oh, Draco, this is Piper and Jason. You saw one of Piper's movies the other day, didn't you?" Reyna smiled- she smiled that devious, smart grin of hers.

"Oh, yeah! The one with the big, bronze dragon and the Gods! What was it called..." He pondered because he was English, and everyone knows that the English were alway smarted because of their accents.

"..._The Lost Hero. Based off of the book by Rick Riordan. I played **(A/N No idea who I want to play Piper in TLO, so just go with the flow) **Alex..." She finished for him._

"Yes! Fantastic movie! Great job!" He praised her with that English accent of his.

"Thank you. Reyna, weren't you going to the bathroom?" Piper smiled sarcastically. Reyna glared and walked towards the bathroom.

"I should get back to my seat. But, nice to meet you Piper. You too Jason!" Draco said and walked- no, _strode _back to his seat.

"Oh Gods, Piper I'm sorry." Jason facepalmed._ He is so cute when he was sorry,_ Piper thought.

"No, don't be. It's not your fault you have a crazy bitch of an ex." Jason smiled at this. Piper always made him happy. It actually _was_ Jason's fault for having that nut-bag as an ex-girlfriend.

"Enough about that," Piper said. "Let's talk about Hazel and Frank. I'm the maid of honor, I need to write a speech. So, you wanna help?"

Jason's face lit up. "Hades yes I want to help! Frazel is my STP!" He roared. Piper raised a brow. "Second true pairing. After Percy and Annabeth of course."

Piper nodded. They both looked over at Percy and Annabeth, and no surprise there- sucking faces as usual.

"They are so cute together," Piper sighed. "I wish every relationship was like that..."

Jason blushed at the though of he and Piper being like that... one day.

He coughed awkwardly. "Yeah. M-me too." His voice cracked.

Suddenly, Reyna came walking out of the bathroom. She smirked in Piper's direction and flounced towards her seat. Piper was not going to let Reyna do that.

She stuck her foot out into the aiske and BAM! Reyna was face first into the carpet. Piper was the one smirking now.

**WHOOOO! I haven't been reported yet! SUCK IT MEMBER OF THE ELIMINATOR! REWIVING REVIEW TIME!**

**YayPercabeth123: Thank you very much! And I'm glad you like the paragraphs.**

**nikitabella: Gah! I updated! Haha it's not _amazing._**

**ElizabethLilyBass: Is that a Gossip Girl name I spy? ;) Aww thanks! I put a lot of time into the outfits xP**

**fanficlover: OMGEEEEEEEEE THANKS! I have so many people ask for longer chapters on every fic I write... it's odd. This has 918 words, I don't know why I said that...**

**Aishani108: I hate them too! Thank you, and I KNOW RIGHT!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Me: Disclaimer?**_

_**Jason: Me! District12n2 does not own PJO or HoO.**_

_**Me: Take it away Jason!**_

_**Jason: *lifts me like a queen and flies away***_

_**ONTO THE STORAHHHH!'**_

The plane had landed in Australia many torturous hours later.

Piper and Jason woke up with their necks sore.

"I'm sorry I slept on you," Pioer rubbed her neck. "Or lack there of."

Jason smiled. "It's fine. And, Gods! Who knew babies could cry so long?"

They both blushed and grabbed their carry-ons.

_-Line Break, At the Hotel-_

Piper stood in check-line at the hotel next to Jason.

"How did Hazel and Frank decide who was gonna room with who?" Piper whispered.

"I have no idea, Pipes." The line moved up a little.

Percy and Annabeth were in front of Piper and Jason doing- you guessed it! Making out!

"When will they ever stop?" Jason chuckled. Piper smiled.

"They're cute. Not evey relationship is like that, you know." Piper stated.

"And how would you know?" Jason raised a brow.

"My mom's Aphrodite. She's a model, fashion designer, and matchmaker. I think I would know," Piper said. "Besides, I speak from experience."

Jason was silently fumming on the inside. _Why am I mad? _He thought. _I just got out of a relationship. I shouldn't be looking for another one! Especially with Piper McLean!_

The line moved up again, and Percy and Annabeth stepped towards the counter. They were only there for five minutes, before Jason and Piper moved up.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The man with the moustace and Australian accent asked.

"Uh, we're here for a wedding. Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang?" Jason said.

The man typed on his computer.

"Ah ha! Here! Names please?" He asked.

"Jason Grace and Piper McLean." Piper said.

"You're Piper McLean? My girlfriend and I are big fans! Can I get an autograph?" The man fanboyed.

"Oh, uh, sure." Piper said and signed the paper the man pushed towards her.

"Uh, sir? Our rooms?" Jason asked politely.

"What? Oh! Yes! Room 302." He said and handed them two room keys.

"Only one room?" Jason asked sketpically.

"Yes, Mr. Grace. Specific orders from Miss Levesque and Mr. Zhang." The man answered.

"Oh. Well, have a good day sir." Piper said.

The walk to the room was short and awkward.

As they approached room 302, Piper said she needed to shower once they got to the room.

Jason slid the key in and turned the knob.

"Woah. Where did Frank and Hazel find this place?" Jason was awestruck.

"Right? Gods, out of the million hotels I've stayed at, this one takes the gold." Piper gaped.

"Well, I'm going to shower." Piper said and went into the bathroom.

Jason marveled at the sight. The room had one king-sized bed with white sheets and leather headboard. There was a kitchen the size of Jason's entire apartment, and a balcony bigger than the plane was. The living room was bigger than Reyna's sister, Hylla's, house, and the flatscreen and XBox were just an added bonus.

He heard the shower turn on and gulped. That meant Piper was in there. Naked. Wet. Washing her-

What was he doing? That was one of his friends in there! He didn't need to think anout Piper showering right now!

He sat on the large white couch in the living room and thought about his dad._ Go away, boner! Go away!_ He thought.

Five minutes later, Piper called out from the bathroom. The water was off.

"JASON?" Piper called and Jason turned his head to the bathroom.

"Yes?" Jason yelled.

"Hey, uh, can you bring me my clothes and underwear? They're in my suitcase!" Piper asked. He gulped again.

"Uh, s-sure..." He said and went to find Piper's luggage. He spotted a green suitcase in the bedroom. Another gulp.

He picked it up and unzipped it. He gulped again. He could feel his heart beating faster and his face turning red. He opened it.

Panties. That was the only thing that registered in his mind right now. That's what was at the top. Panties. More gulping.

He picked up a pair and set it aside. _Not again! _He groaned.

He stuck his hand into the suitcase and pulled out a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked some more and found it. A bra.

He picked it up and put it on top of the pile of clothes he had picked out. Jason walked to the bathroom.

"Uh, P-Pipes. I-I g-g-got your cl-clothes." His coice craked._ Stupid boner!_

Piper opened the door wearing her towel with her hair dripping wet.

"Thanks Jason! I owe you one!" She said and closed the door.

He sighed and walked back to the couch. _This was going to be a long day..._

**EEEPPP! This was extremly awkward to write, guys. I hope you all know that. I'm not reviewing reviews anymore! Gods, I'm sorry!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**No fancy disclaimer guys. Sorry. Oh, and I'm not responding to reviews anymore, becuase I'm stockpiling becuase testing is coming uo and I might not have time to write.**_

_**Oh, and I don't own PJO or HoO.**_

_**STORAHH TIME!**_

"Hey, Piper?" Jason asked as Piper came out from the bathroom, towel drying her hair.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I don't think I should get you shower clothes anymore..." Jason muttered.

"What? Why?" She asked, confused.

He just stared down at his... nether region.

"Wha-?" Piper asked as she followed his eyes. "Oh! Yeah, uh, I-I totally understand."

He nodded.

"Ummm... Piper? Percy called and said he and the others were going to the beach in a few minutes and wanted to know if-" He was cut off by an eager Piper.

"Yes! I-I mean... Yeah, uh cool. Whateves." She said trying to be cool. It didn't work.

"Awesome. I'll go change." Jason said and pointed towards the bedroom. He walked- slow and awkward like a computer geeks's first time.

Jason pulled his suitcase up and off of the floor and riffled through his bag. No trunks.

"Piper!" He called out.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, I'm gonna go down to the gift shop and see if I can buy some shorts!" He said.

"I'll go with you. If you want, of course." Piper said standing in the doorway.

He nodded. "I'd like that."

They silently strode towards he elevator and down to the gift shop.

"You didn't have to come, you know." Jason grinned.

"I wanted too. Besides, I didn't want to just wait in the room." Piper smiled back. He had no idea why he'd dumped her.

"And, I'm sorry. I am," He murmered. "I'm sorry I dumped you eight years ago. I don't know why I did it. But, I shouldn't have."

"It's fine. We were teenagers. You don't have to be sorry." She said and they walked around in silence again.

Jason had settled for a pair of white board-shorts, and Piper picked up a bottle of sunscreen and a few snacks while they were there.

"Are you sure you want to wear white?" Piper raised a brow.

Jason just nodded and they headed back to the room.

* * *

Jason and Piper took a cab with Percy and Annabeth down to the beach.

"Percy, stop shaking." Jason said.

"Dude, I can't stop. You know how much I love it there! The sand, the sun, the ocean, the marine life, the o-" Percy was cut off.

"Ocean." Jason, Annabeth, and Piper said at the same time.

Percy opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but decided against it.

"I see Hazel and Frank!" Annabeth said and pointed towards the sea. Percy and Annabeth ran towards them with Percy yelling, "GIVE ME OCEAN OR GIVE ME DEATH!"

Piper and Jason both laughed and followed the raving couple.


	7. Chapter 6

**I dont own PJO or HoO and I'm looking for a co-writer! If your interested then PM me.**

* * *

Piper was flirting with a guy.

And, boy, was Jason mad.

The guy was tall and muscular, with hazel eyes and brown hair.

Piper was giggling and smiling and touching his muscles and it made Jason sick.

"Oh, cry me a river!" someone yelled at Jason. He turned around and saw Hazel and Frank.

"What-?" Jason began, but was cut off by Hazel.

"Stop drooling over Piper and ask her out you prissy!" Hazel yelled and grabbed Jason's arm, pulling him off of the sand.

"Hazel's right. Jase, you know I'm your friend and all, but: MAN UP!" Frank slapped Jason. Frank almost never hit anyone.

"What the hell?!" Jason asked.

Frank turned Jason towards where Piper and the guy was. "You see that?" Frank asked pointing to Piper. Jason nodded. "That could be you if you man up and ask. Piper. Out."

Jason sighed. "But I broke her heart." Jason reasoned.

"The past is the past, Grace!" Hazel said. "Now, repeat after me." Jason nodded.

"I, Jason Grace," Hazel said.

"I, Jason Grace," He repeated.

"-am not a pussy."

"-am not a pussy."

"And I, Jason Grace, will ask out Piper."

"And I, Jason Grace, will ask out Piper."

"Good?" Hazel nodded.

"Good."

"Now, go fight for your girl!" Hazel pushed Jason and he almost fell down.

* * *

Jason ran down the beach towards Piper, flailing his arms.

"PIPES! PIPER!" Jason yelled and her head snapped up.

Piper said something to the guy and he left.

"Jason? Did you need something?" Piper asked, genuinely concerned.

"Piperwillyougoonadatwithme?" Jason asked.

"What? I-I don't understand."

Jason took a breath.

"Will. You. Go. On. A. Date. With. Me?" Jason asked.

Piper looked surprised and guilt flashed in her eyes.

"Sorry, Sparky. I-I already have a date with Ryan." Piper muttered.

Jason's face immediatly drained.

"Oh. Uh, sorry I asked." He said and turned around.

"Jason wait-" Piper called after him, but he kept walking.

"Don't, Pipes. Just don't." He turned and looked at her.

Piper was hurt. "You're telling me to 'don't'?" She asked.

Jason sighed and stalked off.

"Jason Grace! Don't you dare tell me to 'don't'!" She ran after him and grabbed his shoulder.

"You left me, Jason. You. Left. Me." Piper had tears in her eyes. Jason stayed silent.

"You ran off, eight years ago, with Reyna. And you're telling me to 'don't'?" Piper clenched her jaw.

"You," Piper said. "You fucking asshole."

* * *

**OOOHHHHH! BURNNNNNN! TAKE IT JASON! TAKE. IT. MAKE SURE TO R&R and fav/follow!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**I don't own PJO or HoO. **_

* * *

_"You," Piper said. "You fucking asshole."_

"I waited for you Jason," Piper looked at the ground. "I sat at home, waiting for you to come visit me and all you left me was a damn voicemail."

He looked like he was about to say something, but decided against it.

"And everyone was there, Jase... everyone but you." She sighed.

"I cried, Jason. You _broke_ me. Hell, even _Drew _was there for me," Piper had tears streaming down her face now, but wasn't crying in a way. "I even dated Leo for a bit."

Something flashed in his eyes for a moment, but Piper wasn't sure if it was anger or jealousy or sadness. But it was something.

"Pipes, I didn't mean-" he began but was cut off.

"-to hurt me?" Piper gave a sad chuckle. "That's what they all say."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. Reyna- she just felt right at the moment." He pleaded.

"And Leo, he was great," Piper stared out at the horizon, her arms crossed over her chest. "He was... everything anyone could wish for. But, he wasn't you- and he knew that, but he tried, Jase.

"He took me on dates and told me you were a bastard and made me gifts, but he wasn't his best friend," Piper looked over at Jason before returning her gaze to the setting sun. Jason stared intently at her. "I could've loved him. But I broke up with him to chase this fantasy of ever being with you again."

"Piper, I-I really didn't mean to hurt you or break your heart or hurt Leo," Jason tried. "I-I'm sorry."

"And that wasn't even the best part," Piper continued, her eyes looking right through Jason. "I hurt Leo like you hurt me- except I didn't cheat on him or leave him. I just told him it wasnt working out-"

"Piper-" Jason cut her off, but she buffed him.

"-and he was in fucking pain. But no," she gritted her teeth. "That wasn't the best part either. The best part-"

Jason waited in anticipation.

"-was when he tried to kill himself."

Jason gaped and his eyes were watering.

"But Leo-"

"Oh, he's fine now," Piper shrugged. "But you should have seen it- the drugs, the alcohol, the partying, the _sex_. You leaving and me dumping him was enough to drive him off the rails, Jason."

She looked back out at the sunset. The gold and red painting a blood-colored shadow over her tan face.

"Now, I'm officially off the rails, Sparky," she whispered, her hot breath sending shivers down Jason's back. "You should try it sometime."

* * *

Leo lay on his back, the white sheets of the bed sprawled out under him and Reyna.

"Reyna, I think we should stop," He groaned as she kissed down his neck, her black hair sprawled out over his toned chest.

She put a slender finger over his lips and whispered into his pulse. "Why? Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

He moaned as she sucked on his collarbone.

"W-what about t-t-that D-Draco guy?" He gasped.

"He's just a cover."

They'd been fuck buddies for a while now- except for the one and a half year gap when Leo went to Spain with some girl that just wanted a _Green Card_.

She moved her pale fingers over his shirtless body, roaming over his chest and abs.

Reyna slowly undid his belt as he flipped them over and attacked her neck as he unzipped her purple dress, letting it fall just under her breasts.

As he peppered her neck with kisses and sucked on sweet spots, she whispered in his ear.

"Fuck me."

* * *

Jason sat on the still warm sand and looked at the dark sky.

He remembered what Piper had said to him before she left.

_"Now, I'm officially off the rails, Sparky," she whispered, her hot breath sending shivers down Jason's back. "You should try it sometime."_

Just thinking about their conversation gave him chills.

The sand next to him rolled down the hill as a figure sat down next to him.

"Thalia?" He was shocked to see his older sister next to him. She rarely came to occasions like this, let alone one that was all the way across the world.

"Piper told me about your fight," She said, looking at the midnight-blue water splashing against the already wet sand. She dug her toes into the sand. "You let go of her once, little bro. I don't think you'd want to do it again."

"It isn't my fault." He muttered, looking at the boats and buoys in the water.

She scoffed and glanced at him. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

He raised a brow and shook his head. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you should stop blaming everyone else for what you did and accept responsibility," She scolded. "But she was right about Leo."

"He did go off the rails for a long time," Thalia said. "And look at him now."

"I tried apologizing, Thals." He said and looked up at his sister.

"Well," Thalia got up and brushed the sand off her hands. "Maybe you should try harder."

* * *

**If any of you guys are _Skins_ fans, you'll get my little Effy Stonem moment during the Piper-Jason beach scene and the whole Leo-almost-suicide thing.**

**So... make sure to R&R and fave/follow!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own PJO or HoO sadly...**

* * *

Piper woke up looking like a mess.

After yelling at Jason, she put some makeup on and went to a bar with Frank, Hazel, Percy, and Annabeth.

And she'd felt like a fifth fucking wheel.

The night had started off fine- she went to a bar with a couple of friends to blow off some steam and get hammered.

But, the whole night she barely talked and the only time she did it was *his* name.

Jason.

Then, she met a guy.

His name was Jacob and he was thin and average-height with brown hair and hazel eyes and couldn't stop talking the whole night until Piper invited him to her hotel.

_"W-what did you say your name was again?" He was sweating now, his Australian voice quivering._

_"Pipe-" she stopped mid-sentence. She didn't want this guy to know what hotel she stayed at, let alone her name. "Pippa. Pippa... uh, McDonald! Yeah, I'm Pippa McDonald."_

_For an actress, she was a horrible liar._

_He nodded and they walked through the glass doors of her hotel._

This guy, Jacob, was horrible at sex.

You could say he was the complete, polar-opposite of Jason.

Piper walked to her bathroom and Jason heard her.

The bathroom door squeaked like hell in the morning.

She looked in her mirror and got out her makeup remover.

Piper wiped the smudged eyeliner and mascara from her eyes before removing the remains of her lipstick.

Then, she splashed her face with water.

She had no idea how those girls in face-wash commercials did it.

Jason appeared in the doorway as she wiped her face.

She tried to walk past him, but he was faster and stronger.

He pinned her against the wall.

"Let go, Jason." She snarled.

"Not until you explain where you were last night." He said looking her directly in the eye.

"That's none of your business," She scoffed. "It stopped being your business eight years ago."

"Where were you?" He searched her face for any sign of emotion. And he found none.

"Why do you care?" She smirked. "What, is the almighty Jason Grace jealous?"

"Just answer the question." He glared.

"If you must know, I was out." She said simply.

"Then, who's the guy in your bed?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Jacob? Some guy I hooked up with last night," she said. "Can you kick him out for me?"

Jason glared at her again. "You want me to tell your one-night-stand that you're done with him?" He smirked.

"Yeah," Piper said. "I don't want to break his heart."

She left by ducking under the space between Jason's arm and the wall.

* * *

"So," Percy said. "You're telling me that Piper had a one-night-stand and told you to kick him to the curb?"

Jason nodded.

Annabeth slapped Jason.

"Serves you right!" Annabeth exclaimed. "You inconceivable bastard!"

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. "Stop quoting *The Princess Bride*!"

"INCONCEIVABLE!" She yelled and pointed at him.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" Percy yelled back.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Annabeth said. "I AM AN ALL-KNOWING DAUGHTER OF ATHENA-FORMERLY-CHASE! HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY KNOWLEDGE!"

Jason backed out of their room before they made up.

* * *

Piper was running with Thalia.

Apparently some asshole found out Piper was in Australia and the paparazzi found her on the beach.

"GO IN THERE!" Thalia yelled and pointed to a small store.

"THEN WHAT?" Piper yelled back.

"ASK IF YOU COULD HIDE IN A CLOSET OR SOMETHING!" Thalia said and they ran in, the paparazzi only a block away.

"Hey, can I hide in a changing room?" Piper asked, out of breath.

The girl at the counter, wide-eyed and frozen, threw Piper the keys to one of the rooms.

"Thanks!" Piper yelled and they ran into a room.

"Where is she?" A man asked the girl.

"Who?" She asked.

"Piper McLean." He said.

"Well, she isn't here," the girl said. "Obviously."

The man huffed and left with the rest of the reporters.

Thalia sank down against the wall and sighed.

"How did this happen?" Thalia put her head in her hands.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked sitting next to her.

"This. You becoming famous and Jason..." Thalia trailed off.

Piper scoffed. "Ask your brother." She said.

"Piper, I know he hurt you but you can't hate him forever." Thalia looked up at the other girl.

"I can," Piper whispered. "And I will."

"No," Thalia muttered. "You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you love him," Thalia said. "You loved him and you still do even after he broke your heart and you keep-"

Piper cut her off. "Nobody breaks my heart."

And Thalia stopped.

* * *

**LOOK! Another Skins reference to Effy! I need to stahp.**

**Remember to R&R and fave/follow**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm a girl who can somewhat speak Latin and is in advanced English, so obviously I'm not Uncle Rick.**

* * *

"So their fuck buddies?" Annabeth looked disgusted.

Leo and Reyna walked out of the restroom together; Leo's shirt buttons were buttoned wrong and Reyna's ponytail was messy and falling out.

"Gross." Hazel looked disgusted.

"Hey guys," Leo was out of breath. "What's up?" Then, Annnabeth grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him up from the table.

"I can't," She said. "I just _can't." _Annabeth dragged Percy from the resturaunt they were in and went back to their hotel to pressumably do the same thing Leo and Reyna were.

"But my piz-" Percy was cut off by his girlfriend with a kiss.

"Can your pizza do that?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

Percy dumbly shook his head as he was dragged out by Annabeth.

Hazel winced and moved a little farther from Reyna. "So, what's going on with you two?" She nodded at Leo and Reyna, her face wisted.

"Um... nothing! Why?" Leo asked as he clicked his lighter on and off. Hazel raised a chocolate brow and crossed her arms.

"What were you two _doing_?" She narrowed her eyes like a hawk about to kill its prey. Leo and Reyna tensed before a storm of mumbled 'nothing's and 'we weren't doing anything's came.

Frank shook his head. "_Sure,"_He smirked. "Look, Hazel and I have some last minute wedding plans to do. We'll see you later."

The remainder of the group, Piper, Jason, Leo, and Reyna, nodded as Piper twirled with her fork and salad. She wasn't feeling very hungry anymore.

Then, she dropped it. And when she bent down to pick it up, she saw Leo's hand rubbing up and down Reyna's thigh. She gagged a bit before excusing herself from the table to discard of her salad.

She _definitely _wasn't hungry anymore.

But, before she could leave, a hand grabbed her wrist. She spun around on her heel and bumped into a chest. A _hard _chest. _Jason's _hard chest.

"Hey, uh, Piper can I talk to you?" He asked, rubbing the bac of his neck. She nodded.

* * *

They had no idea how they got there.

Piper and Jason were currently on- no, _in- _a bed together. Naked.

"Sorry," Jason mumbled, grinning like an idiot. "I really am sorry for doing what I did to you all those years ago."

She smacked his bare, tan chest, sending shivers down their spines. "Appology accepted, I guess."

"You guess?" He smirked. She flipped onto her stomache, looking him in the eyes.

"It's gonna take more than one round for you to be forgived." She smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Round two then?"

She smiled and went close to his ear, running her hands through his golden locks. "Definitely." She whispered and he flipped them over.

He went to attack her neck when she stopped him.

"Would you do it all over again?" She asked, clearly serious. "Leaving me and coming back and everything, I mean."

"If it got me to where I am right now, then yes." He smiled sheepishly and they both blushed. "Really, Sparky?" She asked.

"Sparky... you haven't called me that in a while, Pipes," He grinned.

"Ooohhh, Pipes? Haven't called me that in a while." She mocked.

* * *

**Oh lody, where have I been? Well if you must know, school has pretty much taken up my entire life and I inda lost inspiration for my stories, but I'm BAAACCKKKK! Missed me?**

**I'm sorry if this chappie is a bit short, but I'm looking for a co-writer (PM ME IF YOU WNAT THE JOB!) that has experience because I might be gone during the summer for a while (CURSE YOU SUMMER SCHOOL!) because I have to take "summer courses" to be ready for advanced math or whatever.**


	11. Chapter 10 and Epilogue

**Obviously, I'm not Rick Riordan and I'm sorry about that last chaoter because it wasn't my best work. This might be the last chapter because I feel like it has to end here. At the wedding. Lot's of drama and a surprise.**

**To GuestyWuesty: It was a mistake. I was rushing. Fuck you. No offense. Please don't murder me.**

* * *

"I can't do this!" Hazel paced back and fourth. "Yes you can, Hazel! You love him!" She muttered.

Annabeth grabbed Hazel by the shoulders and shook her. "Snap out of it!" She commanded. "You're getting married!"

Hazel shook her head and smiled sheepishly. "You're right! I'm getting married," she stated. "No ifs, buts, or maybes."

Annabeth smiled. "Right." She nodded.

"Now, GET GOING! Frank isn't going to wait forever!" Annabeth smiled and pushed Hazel towards the doors.

* * *

If Frank was going to be honest, he wouldn't say Hazel was pretty. No, she was _beautiful_. Stunning even.

"Good luck, man," Percy patted him on the back. "You'll need it with a girl like her."

Hazel arrived in front of Frank, her father, Pluto-Hades, seperating and sitting next to Percy's dad.

The man who was doing the ceremony, Chiron, one of their old camp directors, was smiling.

**(A/N Going to skip the whole in sickness and health stuff because that's all I know xP)**

"Frank Zhang, do you take Hazel Levesque to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Chiron grinned.

"I do."

"Hazel Levesque do-" Chiron was cut off by a smiling Hazel.

"I do. I do I do I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, by judge Zeus Grace, by brother, I now pronounce you amn and wife. You may now-"

Frank grabbed Hazel and dipped her before kissing her smack in the lips. A bunch of girls 'awed' and some were even crying.

Piper leaned her head on Jason's shoulder and smiled. "They're perfect together..." she whispered. Jason nodded and looked down at her.

"Gods, I love you." He said and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Everyone was dancing and having a good time at the reception. Everyone except Leo and Reyna.

Leo glared at Reyna, who was grinding up against Draco. He just wanted to be the one who was dancing with her.

Reyna was getting really annoyed. She kept stealing glances at Leo, hoping he'd come and whisk her away and kiss her and sayshe was his.

She put her hand on Draco's chest and pulled out some cash from her clutch. "Act's over. Go home," she panted and he smiled. "Nice dong buisness with you, Rey."

She nodded and handed him the money. "You too. Tell Astoria I said hi." she smiled.

Leo looked over at the exiting Draco, who pulled out his phone and stuffed a wad of cash in his suit jacket, then looked up.

"C'mon Valdez," Reyna smirked. "Dance with me."

"But- Draco-? I thought you said-" He was cut off by Reyna pulling him to his feet.

"Forget about it. I want to be with you and only you," She said. "Now, dance with me before I change my mind."

They went over to the dance floor where hords of people were dancing and little kids were twirling. Hazel was even dancing with the ring bearer- a little boy named Justin.

Reyna rested her head on Leo's shoulder, despite the weird glances and the type of music playing. "Call Me Maybe" was blaring and everyone was singing.

"I love you," Reyna raked her fingers through Leo's messy, brown curls and kissed his neck. "I love you and only you and I don't care who knows it."

Leo groaned. "Rey, you're killing me," He whispered as she ground her hips on his. "Bathroom?"

She smirked. "Bathroom."

* * *

Jason and Piper swayed to the slow song. Hazel and Frank's wedding song.

Jason burried his nose in Piper's waves, inhaling her scent. "Piper, I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She yawned. Everyone looked tired and just about ready to pass out. Hades, even the four-year-olds who were pumping with energy were just lazily swaying onto their parents' legs.

Suddenly, there was a tapping noise from the speakers. And there Percy and Annabeth stood. "We'd like for the bridesmaids and groomsmen to say a few words," Percy said. "We'd like if Jason and Piper would start."

Piper was shocked. She hadn't prepared anything. Jason grabbed her hand and led her upstage, past the crowd of cheering guests.

Jason smiled and looked at Piper. "First off, I'd like to say how happy I am for Hazel and Frank!" He grinned. "How about three cheers for the hapoy couple? Hip Hip-"

"HOORAY!"

"Hip Hip-"

"HOORAY!"

"Hip Hip-"

"HOOOORRRAYYYYYY!" everyone cheered and Hazel and Frank blushed.

"Second, I want to congragulate Frazel on being the first one's married!" Jason said and everyone clapped and "Whooed". "I don't mean to make this speech about Piper and I, but..." He kneeled down at Piper's feet, producing a small, velvet box from his jacket pocket.

"Piper McClean, I love you and I can't live without you, so will you marry me?" He asked.

Piper began tearing up. She grinned and nodded maniacally. "Yes yes yes!"

Everyone clapped and "awed", and if Piper wasn't the one being engaged, she would've done the same.

* * *

**EPILOGUE- Eight months later**

Piper grinned up at the small house, Jason appearing at her side. They were getting married in a month, and they'd just moved into their new house: a wedding gift from Zeus.

"I can' believe it!" Piper said. "It's ours'."

"Well, I can," Jason kissed her. "Because you're amazing and perfect and I can't wait until you become Piper Grace."

"So... I'm changing my last name?" Piper smirked. Jason shrugged.

"If you want to, of course." He said. Piper lay her head on his shoulder.

"Oh," She whispered, bringing her face to his lips. "I want to."


End file.
